


Disconcerting

by ancalime8301



Series: Spencer Stories [35]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Cats, Community: watsons_woes, Dark Crack, Gen, potential animal cruelty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatever just happened, it terrified both Watson and Spencer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disconcerting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [watsons_woes](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/) JWP day 15 [prompt](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1122298.html): _Cracktastic! It's that time again. Be as crazy as you want to be in today's entry, the crackier, the better._
> 
> I'm not even sure this qualifies as crack... it's downright bizarre, is what it is.

The ground beneath his paws was hard as rock and hot enough to burn. The air smelled funny, the sounds were strange, and he couldn't identify anything around him. He crouched where he was, trembling, and closed his eyes, hoping the nightmarish environment would melt back into the familiar surroundings of Baker Street.

The sound of something approaching, then a squealing that nearly startled him out of his skin, and an angry voice yelling. He recognized the sound of a gun cocking, and streaked behind the nearest large object as shots were fired. The large object he sheltered behind was metal and held up off the ground by very large wheels covered in... rubber?

Watson woke with a start, covered in sweat, and found himself face-to-nose with a terrified-looking Spencer. Spencer's eyes were dilated, his ears were turned back, and he had all of his claws hooked so firmly into Watson's chest that it was likely he'd drawn blood. Watson reached up with a shaking hand to pet him; Spencer stiffened at first, but after sniffing the hand thoroughly he leaned into the touch with a whimper.

Watson often wondered, after, what had happened that night, but all he could remember was terror and brief impressions of something very wrong. He concluded that perhaps it was best left unremembered.


End file.
